Armored Justice
by Deadpool merc with the mouth
Summary: Tony combined all his suits to one Jarvis is the system Tony goes to the young justice dimension his was destroyed Bruce adopts tony I don't own either Young Justice or Iron Man: Armored Adventures or else they would still be on TV and i wouldn't be doing this
1. Prologue

Armored Justice

'Jarvis'

"Talking"

*thinking*

Chapter One: Prologue

Sept, 19 3:33 PM

Tony just finished combining all of his Ironman suits to one suit and christened it Mark Infinite plus a few new modifications (a/n you get to decide on those also I haven't seen Ironman: Armored Adventures in a while so if you could catch me up on Tony's weapons and other things I'll need to know thanks) he also made himself a new software system and named it 'Jarvis'. The 18-year-old testing out 'Jarvis' for the first time he asked something simple "Jarvis who am I. Also how old am I," just before Jarvis could answer something happened that turned Tony 13 again.

'You are Anthony Stark also known as Tony Stark and you are 13 years old'

"No I'm 18 years old," then Tony went to a mirror to prove his point just to see Jarvis was wright. "What happened to me," Tony asked.

'I don't know but I think you should put on the Mark Infinite right now,' so Tony put the armor on and just as soon as he did Jarvis showed Tony live videos of people (Rhody and Pepper included) dying and the world disappearing Tony was the only person left and Jarvis scanned everything in the room to get the blueprints then a rift opened up and Tony ran in. Once thru he saw people so he used his invisibility to find somewhere to put the Mark Infinite in watch mode(he also combined the watch to that bracelet that monitors his heart) he finished looking when he found an alley for enough away he wouldn't be seen yet close enough so he could blend in and not be questioned about coming out an alley. But he was seen and by Batman and Robin because he was near one of their cameras in an ally that usually gets robbed. Now that he was in a new dimension Jarvis made Tony a new I.D.


	2. Meeting of Dynamic Duo & Iron Man

Armored Justice 2

'Jarvis'

"talking"

*thinking*

Chapter 2: The Meeting of the Dynamic Duo & Iron Man

Sept, 26 1:30 PM

Gotham City

Tony has been in this new dimension for one week and learned about the geography, cities Justice League, which heroes lived in what cities, the heroes' sidekicks, the villain's, the famous people he took a liking to Bruce Wayne for adopting a kid who lost his family before his very eyes. So tony sitting on a bench one day in Gotham park saw Richard 'Dick' Grayson the adopted son of Bruce Wayne walking up to him. Tony being rich since before he was born knew Dick would want to be treated normal so he didn't act like he cared which he didn't.

Dick saw Tony sitting on a bench all by his lonesome decided to talk to him and to gain info for Batman when he got there Tony looked like didn't even notice him.

"I'm Richard Grayson the adopted son of Bruce Wayne but you can call me Dick," Dick said to Tony.

"Anthony Stark but you can call me Tony." Tony

"Nice meeting you Tony." Dick

"It always is," Tony replied to which they busted out laughing when they stopped laughing Tony continued "nice meeting you too Dick."

They sat there and talked for a few hours when Tony pressed a button on his watch that showed his heart rate on a holographic screen Dick was impressed the brunettes watch could do that. "What's that that for?" Dick asked.

"I have a very rare heart condition I have to check my 'heart' a lot," answered Tony

"Sounds annoying."

"Not so annoying when you're a genius since before he could walk."

"Wow you're a genius."

"Yep."

"Well I got to get home see you around Tony."

"Yeah I need to be back to the orphanage" and with that they went their separate ways

Wayne Manor Sept 26 3:00

When Dick got home he said hi to Alfred then went to the Bat Cave to talk to Bruce "You're late," Said Bruce without turning around.

"I was talking to that kid we saw in we saw in the alley I got his name and address."

"Tell me the information you got."

"What's the magic word"

"Now"

"His name is Anthony 'Tony' Stark, he's 13 has a rare heart condition and is an orphan," recited Dick. Bruce hearing, he is an orphan smiled and stated walking to the exit with Dick following him.

Alfred seeing them walking to the door asked "May I ask where you are going?"

"We are going to the orphanage don't worry we'll be back before dinner with Dicks new brother"

"You're adopting him no way so cool"

"Adopting who?" Alfred asked.

"Iron Man the genius hero the man in the iron suit" Dick answered

"Anthony Stark" Bruce clarified

Gotham orphanage 3:39

Tony was sitting in his room wearing Mark Infinite when he heard footsteps approaching his door and reverted it back to watch mode.

Just as the armor got back to watch mode someone knocked at the door *I wonder who that could be* thought tony then he proceeded to the door to see Bruce Wayne & Dick Grayson.

"Hey Tony," said Dick greeted Tony than he introduced Bruce "this is Bruce my adopted father I told you about earlier."

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Wayne I'm Tony Stark," Tony said to Bruce. Tony was adopted and they left.

Wayne Manor 8:41

Tony was in his room unpacking his clothes which consisted red T-shirts red sneakers and blue jeans with red strips that start just above the knee to halfway down the calf (I think he likes the color red). When Tony finished packing he met Alfred and he got settled in. They had dinner compliments of our favorite bat butler Alfred left to his room giving Bruce, Dick, & Tony time to get better acquainted.

Bruce and Dick lead Tony to Bruce's study moved the grandfather clock to show a passage and they walked in to the bat cave. Tony wasn't that surprised considering he was a millionaire and a superhero. "Where are you from Tony," Dick asked.

"I'm from another dimension where you guys don't exist and I'm a millionaire but something happened that destroyed my entire dimension and I barely escaped," Tony answered truthfully.

"So what about your heart condition," asked Dick

"I don't think you should ask that question," said the bat

"It's okay when I was young I was kidnapped and lead got in my heart it was so close that if someone tried to remove the lead I would have died my dad being the genius he was made this," Tony took off his shirt where Bruce and Dick saw the Ark Reactor "after he made the Ark Reactor he connected it to my heart and it made the lead stay exactly where it was then 2-yrs-later my dad came up with the technology to remove the lead but he couldn't remove the Ark Reactor because my heart grew around it and that would have killed me so I grew up an almost normal childhood my mom died when we were kidnapped, I was a prodigy, never went to school than me and my father Howard were in are private jet to our home in New York when our plane crashed and I thought he died but his body wasn't found so I moved with my best friend and had to go to school, became a hero known as iron man, finally found my dad we started working on making a better jet for Stark International, I turned 18, my dad died of old age, I took over Stark International, I combined all my iron man suits to one created Jarvis my computer system for the suit was de-aged to 13, and then everyone died and he world started disappearing a portal opened up I was in the Mark Infinite and flew in next thing I knew I was here," Tony told them.

"This Mark Infinite where do you hide it," asked Bruce

"Since I come from a family of geniuses I made it so it turns into my watch which I combined with the bracelet that read my heart rate.

Oct, 26 11:00 PM

Gotham Wayne Manor

It's been 1 whole month since Tony was adopted. It's been 2 weeks since Iron Man started working with Batman and Robin. They were battling Joker and Harley Quinn, now the boys are grounded for causing a small fire in school.

"It's Dick's/Tony's fault he should have listened to me," both 13-yr-olds yelled

"If you shut up and go to sleep now and I'll end your grounding tomorrow because I do not want you here all day on a Sat arguing around me," Bruce said.

"Fine because I'm sick of his face," the boys yelled and stormed to their rooms.

Once in his room Tony pulled out a walky-talky and said "Genius to acrobat are you there. I repeat genius to acrobat are you there."

"This is acrobat the plan worked like you said that's why you're the genius in this whole operation well let's hit the hay I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day," and with that note the boys went to sleep.

Sept, 27 11:00 AM

Wayne Manor

Tony and Dick just woke up they brushed their teeth showered and are now finishing their pancakes. "Thanks Alfred," both boys said in sync which always creeps Alfred out (Bruce too but he doesn't show it). They ran in the cave where Dick put on his 'Robin' suit. While Tony put on a domino mask a gold shirt that has his Arc Reactor symbol, the shirt has long black sleeves with red strips that start at the elbow and end at the wrist, black pants the left leg has a red stripe that starts above the knee ends halfway down the calf the right leg is the same except the strip is gold, silver boots and gloves, and silver utility belt only doesn't have a grappling hook.

"I look good as always," stated Tony.

"You're so cocky I'm the one that always looks good you're just annoying," retorted Robin.

"Whatever you say …Duck," joked Ironman.

"Jerk"

Mt. Justice 12:34

Zatara and Zatanna were there Zatara talking to Red Tornado (RT for now on), Zatanna was talking to Megan (can't spell her Martian name) and Artimis, and the boys were training when the computer announced the arrival of Robin and Iron Man. Upon hearing the name Iron Man Kid Flash was quick to run to the Zeta-Portal. "Who's this Iron Man guy a robot," Kid asked. At that same moment everyone else showed up and RT was looking at him "not that I have anything against robots," Kid quickly defended.

"We'll find out now," said Red

That's when the light faded down and Robin and Iron Man walked out. "He looks weak are we sure he can fight," stated Super boy/Conner. To say Tony was mad was like saying Batman has any lot of gadgets.

"Says the Superman wannabe I bet your 'S' stands for stupid," retorted Tony which pissed off Conner.

"Fight me and I'll prove how weak you are."

"Anytime any place."

"Right now in the training room"

So in the training room everyone was standing around waiting for the fight to start.

"Jarvis it's time to suit up"

'Right away sir,' responded the computer system.

…Cliffhanger… I'm just tired of writing this chapter


	3. Fights and Welcomes

Armored Justice 3

'Jarvis'

"talking"

*thinking*

This is a filler and is short

Fights and Welcomes

"Jarvis suit up," Tony commanded knowing he would need his armor or he'll be crushed.

'Yes sir' replied Jarvis already setting up the armor.

Superboy seeing this had the same thought as everyone else (minus RT and Robin) *Who is this guy? *. Zatara and Zatanna both thought he was using magic.

With his armor on Ironman shot rockets at Conner who flew back still in his stupor.

"And you said I looked weak, you couldn't even block a simple rocket. hahahahahah-," Superboy then punched Ironman in the stomach "what was that for jerk eat kryptonite loser!"

And with that Tony shot rockets that had small pieces of kryptonite in them just enough to nock Conner out. Which humiliated him when he came to and saw the video being played over and over and over and OVER again. He yelled for it to be turned off. He then noticed kid flash trying to turn it off with Robin's glove (who was laughing so much he passed out) but the file wasn't there. RT tried the monitor but it wasn't there either which left this Ironman character who was still in his armor. When Conner approached him he heard him snoring and giggling in his sleep. So that's when Conner got payback he threw Tony across the room that messed up the video which kept showing Conner letting a rocket explode in his face.

3hrs L8R

Everyone was finally done with their little laugh fest Conner was devastated both videos were sent to the entire league. Superman made a vow to never anger Ironman for fear of his kryptonite rockets. After that the suit was charging in watch mode and Black Canary came to the cave to train the team when she noticed the new guy. And she told him to meet him in the circle. He complied and flirted with her the whole way. Wally felt sad for the guy.

"WELCOM TO THE TEAM," everyone yelled after Tony and Canary started the match

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…next time Ironman vs. Black Canary…

Told you this chapter was going to be short. It could be longer but while I'm thinking of other chapters I didn't want to leave it the story undated for so long.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
